Merchandise
by LillianPaige
Summary: A kitten, a lost boy, and the man who is just trying to keep them all together. Ambrolleigns.
1. Chapter 1

The soft mewling's coming from the other side of the door had Randy Orton stopping in his tracks, his fist hovering, inches away from knocking. A shrill shriek coming from inside followed by screaming apologies had a smirk growing on the man's face. What had that pretty little kitty done now? Against his better judgment, Orton feverishly rapped on the door. He knew he shouldn't interrupt whatever punishment Roman was currently dishing out, but the two did have someplace very important to go.

The door swung open and Roman Reigns narrowed his eyes at whoever was on the other side. "What?!" he hissed before he took in the other man's appearance. His expression softened at the sight of his smirking friend and he waved him in quickly, both men turning to the crying kitten, which wasn't a kitten at all but a man named Seth Rollins. Orton's smirk only grew and he slowly walked over to the two-toned man. Bending down, Randy scratched behind the smaller man's ears and cooed softly at the tear filled brown eyes that were staring up to him. "Oh pretty kitty, what has that big brute done to you, huh?"

The kitten leaned into the man's touch with a sigh before he scrambled to get himself on all fours. He pushed his head against the other man's hand, clearly craving the gentle affection. "Don't encourage him, Orton." Roman said smoothly as he did up the last remaining buttons on his maroon dress shirt before rolling up the sleeves to his elbows. Roman walked over to the kitten boy and grabbed him by his hair dragging him over to where a kennel was set up in the corner of the living room. "Get in." He ordered, practically throwing the kitten man in the metal cage. Roman ignored the frantic meows as he ushered Orton out the apartment.

"You're so mean to him." Orton cooed as they got into the vipers car and Roman couldn't help but chuckle darkly. "It's necessary to put the fear of god in him sometimes. I think all that coddling makes him too big for his panties." Orton nodded his head in acknowledgement and tongue flicked out to wet his lips, "You ready for this? This isn't like with your pretty little kitty, man. This is the big leagues." Roman let out a dark chuckle and scratched his beard, "Bring it on."

* * *

They pulled into a parking lot that housed an abandoned looking warehouse, although if Roman looked closely enough he could see the exterior pulsating with the life inside. Orton gave Roman one last look before motioning for the man to follow him. "It's too late to back out now." Randy smirked. The heavily tattooed man rapped a series of intricate knocks on the metal door before it lifted up to reveal two buff security guards. Roman couldn't help but twitch in anticipation at the possibilities of what lied ahead if they went through this much trouble to keep it hidden.

"Identification" The tallest man huffed out, throwing his arm out to snatch the plastic cards from the men. After some lengthy consideration and multiple facial feature checks (If that guy held Roman's license up to his face one more time he was going to punch him.) The man let out a grunt of approval, "I'll keep these until you're done. Kane is going to take you back, recite the rules, and have you fill out the wavers. Have fun gentleman."

The other man, Kane, motioned for them to follow him back into a small office where he handed them both a clipboard full of papers. Once the papers had all been filled, he led them to a second set of doors, "Hands and dicks to yourself." Was all he said before opening the door and ushering them inside. "Welcome to Wonderland, Reigns." Randy smirked before leading them down the dark hallway.

* * *

The pumping beat of house music and the ever changing stream of neon lights invaded Roman's every senses. It took a few hard blinks to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness and the foggy haze, courtesy of the smoke machines that seemed to be everywhere he turned. Roman looked around taking in the scene; There were girls dancing in cages covered in neon glowing body paint, boys wrestling each other in mini pools of lube, booths were set up with an array of sex toy—Some with live demonstrations—but Roman knew what he wanted wouldn't be found here.

Randy wrapped his hand around the Samoans wrist, a serious gaze in his eyes as he led the man through the haze. "You look straight ahead and nowhere else." Randy hissed into his ear. Roman nodded once and followed the man, his eyes instantly fixating straight ahead. They walked to the edge of the warehouse to the thick sheet of red velvet draped over a doorway. The man working the door seemed to know exactly who they were and why they were there because he lived the veil without question.

This part of the warehouse wasn't as vibrant. The walls were rusted, the floors were cover in body fluids, the sounds of screaming and crying bouncing from every inch. There were men and women in cages that, unlike in the first room, were too small to even stand in let alone dance. Some were tied up, some were being paraded around, and prices were being yelled at them. There were offers of free samples and everywhere Roman turned a scared, broken looking human was being thrown in his face.

"Scared yet, Reigns?" Orton could only chuckle as he watched Romans throat bob with a hard swallow. The Samoan ran a hand down his face as his eyes scanned around the room. "It's different when it isn't your boyfriend, isn't it? It's different when they don't have a choice." Roman locked eyes with Randy briefly in annoyance before shaking his head, "I'm going off on my own. Keep your phone on."

Roman walked along the length of the warehouse silently considering the faces of each product being sold off, politely declining the ones that were being thrown at him in a despite attempt to rid of them; none of these were what he wanted. Roman let out a deep sigh and pulled out his phone to call Randy to go, just as he placed the phone to his ear a loud scream alerted his attention and his head snapped up to see a man with blood pouring down his face.

Three men were scattered around the bleeding man but Roman had no interest in that. His eyes dropped down to the growling, thrashing man currently being held back by a guy who looked like he was about to piss his pants just being next to the raving man. The man had beautiful blue eyes even despite the wild look they currently held and a curly mop of blonde hair was matted to his head with sweat and grime. His lips were sculpted with an adorable curve and Roman could not even begin to describe his delicious arms.

Roman watched as one of the men turned from the bleeding man and walked over the blue eyed beauty, hand raised and ready to strike "You stupid little-"

"I'd think twice about that if I were you." Roman said, his tone laced with a pure warning and his fingers wrapped tightly around the man's wrist. "Don't want your merchandise marked now, do you? Not when a potential buyer could come through at any time." The man narrowed his eyes at Roman, shifting them towards the blue eyed man and back towards Roman again. "This one is not for sale." He spat, snatching his arm back from Roman.

Roman narrowed his eyes but refused to back down, "I'll give you ten thousand for him." Roman watched as the other men muttered among themselves, a long haired man tapped the man in charge on the shoulder, "Hunter, Don't be cocky, make the sale." Hunter only narrowed his eyes at Roman and shook his head, "He's not for sale. He's untrained, and a fucking lunatic. You couldn't handle him." Hunter's lips curled into a smirk as Roman visibly twitched under the insult.

Roman turned to the blue eyed man with a lick of his lips, "What do you think, blue eyes? Do you think I can handle you?" The blue eyed man struggled against his restrainer once more before leveling Roman with a glare, "Go fuck yourself." Chuckling, Roman stepped up and grabbed the man's chin, "I'd watch how you talk to me, boy." The Samoan brushed his fingertips along the man's jaw, which seemed to only anger him further. "Fuck you! You're not my father. I don't have to do shit." Roman chuckled and pressed his bottom half against the other man's, "Is that what you need, baby? You need me to be your daddy?" Roman didn't miss the low throaty groan that came from blue eyes.

Roman turned back to the man they called Hunter and his lips curled up into a smirk, "Thirty thousand dollars. Cash." The mumbling started again and Hunter closed his eyes in brief deliberation. With a deep sigh, he opened them and gave a quick nod of his head. "Sold."

* * *

The car ride back to Roman's apartment was less than adventurous. While they learned that blue eyes did in fact have a name (Dean) he refused to say anything else and there was a thick layer of tension that filled the car. They didn't speak again until they got back to Roman's apartment. "Stay out here until I call you in." Roman said more to Randy then he did Dean. He fiddled with the locks before leaving Dean with a smile and walking into the apartment and shutting the door behind him.

Instantly, Roman was greeted with the sounds of happy meowing and the smile on the kitten man's face was enough to make Roman smile as well. "Miss me pretty kitty?" Roman cooed, walking over to the cage and bending down to look the kitten face to face. "I have a surprise for you." Roman grabbed a leash that was hanging above the kennel and attached it to Seth's collar before unlocking the kennel and guiding Seth out. The two toned man went to stand but Roman roughly pushed him back down with a few tisk's of his tongue.

Roman smoothed a hand down Seth's head and back and scratched behind his ear earning himself a happy purr. "Alright, bring him in!" Seth looked up at Roman in confusion before the door opened and Randy walked in with a dirty man, pushing him along by his cuffed hands that were clasped against his back. "Seth, this is Dean." Seth looked at Dean and wrinkled his nose at the man's stench. He smelled like vomit and piss and he was covered in thick layer of grime that Seth couldn't even began to describe but who was he to judge what Randy wanted?

"Dean is going to be our new playmate." Roman said slowly, guiding Seth closer to the blue eyed man. Seth let out a low, displeased warning meow and his body instantly stiffened. "Seth!" Roman scolded but the two toned kitten didn't back down, he only let out another angry meow and added a hiss in Dean's direction just for the hell of it.

Handing the Leash off to Randy, Roman took Dean by his cuffs and pulled him in close. "Dean is staying." He said to Seth before leaning in and kissing the blue eyed boys lips just to prove his point. A fierce howling meow left Seth's lips and he charge out of Randy's grasp to swipe at Dean's leg, his eyes glazing over in satisfaction as he could feel the skin tearing under his claw like nails.

Seth let out another angry meow as Roman's big hand wrapped around the back of his neck. The Samoan brought him up to look in his eyes before landing a hand smack to his cheek. "Bad kitty!" he scolded before throwing Seth back into the kennel none to gently. Roman slammed the door shut and locked it before kicking the side just to rattle Seth up and scare him. Roman turned his eyes to Randy as he snatched Dean back by the cuffs and guided him to the bathroom to clean his leg. "Don't say a word." He hissed at his smirking friend

* * *

_**A/N: So I don't really know what this is. I had this idea of Seth going through life acting like an actual kitten (Since in all the fic's Roman and Dean call him kitty or kitten) and then I had this idea of Dean came along and I just kind of ran with it. English is my second langue so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes or poor word choices. I look forward to reading all of your reviews and hopefully I can start writing a second chapter for you all soon. I've recently got a second job and I'm working like 18 hours a day so I'm not quite sure when I'll have the time to sit and write. **_

**_I really hope you all enjoy this and want more,  
I know it's kind of a bit out there and I know I've only started it but it's my pride and joy!_**

-Lilly


	2. Chapter 2

"Sit." Roman ordered out pushing his new pet onto the toilet seat. The Samoan ripped the rest of the tattered pants leg, silencing the man when he started to protest, and tsk'd at the bloody marks with a shake of his head. "I'm not going to make excuses for Seth's actions, he will be punished accordingly." The lack of physical or emotional response from Dean intrigued Roman since he was so used to Seth who would cringe and whine at the mention or sight of another pet being punished. Roman couldn't tell if Dean just had a chip on his shoulder from being attacked or if the boy lacked empathy. There was so much more that he had to learn about his new toy and he couldn't help but shiver in anticipation.

Ignoring the weird look Dean gave him Roman dug around in the bathroom for the first aid kit and filled the sink with warm water. "I'm going to have to clean your leg up a bit and then we can get you into the tub once your cuts are bandaged."_ That_ did elicit a response from the other man. A bright red embarrassed blush started to spread across Dean's face.

Out of respect Roman chose to ignore it knowing that Dean had no choice or say in his previous living conditions. He didn't need to call attention to the obvious; the blush alone was evidence enough that Dean knew his hygiene wasn't up to par with the real world.

Roman got down on all fours looking up at the blue eyed beauty through a few strands of long black hair. His hand reached up and he dragged the back of his knuckles down the man's rough stubble before turning his attention back to Dean's leg and lightly cleaned around the wound, smiling as the true color of Dean's skin shown through.

Once the area had been cleaned, Roman dug through the first aid kit pulling out some hydrogen peroxide, Neosporin, and water proof bandages. Popping the cap on the peroxide, he poured the liquid onto the cuts and watched with amusement as Dean hissed. What he didn't expect was for the hiss to turn into a deep groan and the boy's eyes to roll back into his head. "Oh." Roman forged surprise. "So I got myself a little boy with an enjoyment for pain, huh? You're going to be a fun one, sweetheart." Roman got a shudder in response and the Samoan could only smirk.

Roman waited for the bubbles to go down before grabbing a cotton swab and applying the Neosporin. "I'd warn you that this might hurt but I don't think you'd mind too much." That blush Roman did acknowledge and the smirk the Samoan gave Dean only made him blush more. Roman swiped the goop over the cuts and bandaged them up before patting Dean's knee and getting back to his feet.

He plugged the tub before starting the water and as it filled he leaned back against the wall crossing his arms and ankles as he studied the boy, "You don't say much do you?" The long haired man asked to which Dean only shrugged. "Do you know how to talk?" Blue eyes glared up at him through a few unmated curls of blonde hair but Roman wasn't threatened, he actually smirked. Bending down he scratched underneath the boys chin mockingly, "Speak for me, puppy."

Dean let out a deep growl and slapped Roman's hand away from his face, "Don't fucking touch me." Roman watched as a series of emotions pooled in the blue eyes ranging anywhere from anger to fear, confusion to humiliation, and full on rage to a slight hint of sadness. The blue eyes scanned Roman's body before locking onto the hand that he just slapped away, watching it intently, waiting to see what it would do. "I'm not your fucking puppy?" Roman was sure that Dean didn't mean it as a question and he was sure that Dean didn't mean for the fear of Roman's retaliation to shine through either.

"Well look at that, it speaks." Roman smirked and grabbed the boy by the back of the neck stripping him of all of his clothing with a single skilled hand before carelessly throwing him into the tub. "You're going to learn real quickly that I don't take to kindly to being talked back too, princess. I'm going to let this little incident go since you don't know the rules yet but I can assure you that next time I won't be so kind."

Roman grabbed a towel and a wash cloth from the closet. He threw the towel on the toilet seat and wet the washcloth in the already murky bath water. He uncapped the soap and lathered it up before setting to work on Dean's chest. The soap almost instantly turned black and the water was so murky that Roman couldn't see Deans body let alone the bottom of the tub.

"Stand up." He commanded draining the tub once Dean complied. He let the water run until it was warm and flipped the switch for the shower head spray. A loud, shrill scream filled the tiny room and Roman looked up with wild eyes watching as Dean scrambled into the corner of the tub, slipping and falling as he tried to get as far away from the spray as possible.

Brows knitting together, Roman looked from the spray to the boy and bit his lip before shedding himself of his dress shirt, slacks, socks, and shoes. He tied his hair back into a loose ponytail as stepped under the spray and took Dean's wrist in his hands. "Hey! Hey, it's okay. Look, I'm fine." Roman purposely stepped directly under the spray and studied Dean's face before slowly coaxing the shaking boy in his direction.

Putting up a bit of a fight, Dean eventually found himself pressed flushed against Roman's chest. A tan arm wrapped tight around his waist and a gentle hand caressing the small of his back. "There you go. That's my good, brave boy." Roman watched as the boy's body reacted to the praise, his cock swelling and pressing against Romans muscular thigh. Roman took a few tiny steps back and shuffled Dean forward repeating the action over and over until Dean was directly under the spray by himself.

He watched as a look of panic crossed the blonde face but he simply shook his head and offered the boy a reassuring smile. "You're doing great, princess." The Samoan wasn't sure if it was the praise or the newfound nickname but a delightful groan left Dean's mouth and his hips rolled against Roman's thigh shamelessly.

Picking the washcloth back up, Roman held the cloth under the spray to warm it up before pouring more soap on and washing Dean's body once more. He started with his arms, and then his chest, trailed down his stomach to his legs, moved across his back to wash over his amazing, plump ass, and finally spent some special attention to his genitals.

"Ahh, so there was a little boy under all this dirt." Roman teased as he grabbed the shampoo. "Alright princess, I need you to be my brave boy again and get your hair wet for me. Okay?" Dean nodded his head but he made no attempt to move as he stared at the water with determination. "Do you need some help?" The blonde's eyes flickered down to Romans and he nodded his head.

Tan arms wrapped around him once again and he listened to the soft ramblings of sweet nothings as Roman coaxed him under the spray once again. "You're doing so well." The Samoan breathed out. Dean felt himself being turned around and his eyes grew wide and wild as Romans finger went under his chin. "Shhh princess. It's okay."

Roman tightened his grip around the boy's waist as he began to flail about. "Come on baby boy. Be good for me. It'll all be over soon and you're going to feel so good without all that grime in your hair." Roman slowly tilted the boys head back rambling off those same sweet nothings as he ran his fingers through the dirty, matted curls trying to separate them as much as he could under the warm spray. Deans back arched in a feeble attempt to get away from the water, "Relax princess." Roman would whisper at him, those fingers swiping across his back in soothing patterns. Dean could only let out a series of pathetic whines and whimpers.

Roman ran his hand from the small of Dean's back, up his spine, and cradled his head while lifting him out of the water. "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" Roman asked giving those perfect pink lips a tiny kiss. Dean just gave him a halfhearted glare and whined. The Samoan chuckled popping the top on the shampoo and poured some in his hands rubbing them together before working the liquid into the boy's hair.

Dean let out a soft moan and his back arched before his legs turned into jelly. Roman maneuvered them so he could brace Dean against the wall and chuckled as he watched the boy come apart in his arms. "Feel good?" Roman teased applying a bit more pressure as he massaged the boys scalp. "Alright princess, let's wash it out." Roman slowly tilted the boys head under the water running his fingers through the soapy locks. He frowned at the state of the water and figured he'd have to shampoo the boy another two or three times.

Figuring it best not to call attention to it and embarrass Dean, Roman simply lathered up his hair rinsing it again and again until the water ran clear. Finally, he took his time conditioning the blonde locks hoping to loosen up the matted curls. That mop of blonde hair was so damn adorable and it sent the blood rushing straight to Romans cock; he didn't want to cut off more than he had too. Letting the conditioner sit, Roman ran the washcloth over Dean's body once more getting rid of the grime that was left over from his hair.

"You clean up very well." Roman smiled, sweeping a loose curl back up on top of Dean's head. "After we wash that out of your hair we can get you dried off, into some fresh clothes, and then how about some dinner?"

Dean nodded his head eagerly and rubbed his belly to shown Roman just how hungry he was. "Mmm, I bet you are hungry. We'll have something really yummy, I promise." Roman smiled and watched as the boy rubbed his belly again. They'd have to work on Dean using his words eventually or at least find a way to get around the boys lack of communication skills.

"Alright, time to wash it out." Fingers under his chin, Roman tilted Dean's head back slowly and smiled as his fingers slid through the boy's hair more easily this time. There were still a few places where his fingers snagged but he wouldn't have to cut off as much as he previously thought.

Shutting off the water Roman grabbed Dean's towel and started to dry the boy off. He helped Dean out of the tub and wrapped the towel around his waist before pushing him down on the toilet seat, "Stay." He commanded going into the bed room and ruffling through the drawers before he found some clothes he was sure would fit Dean.

"Up." Roman commanded as he held out a pair of boxers for the man to step into. Roman kissed the man's hips as he pulled the underwear up over them and let them settle on his hips with a snap. He held out a pair of sweat pants for Dean to step into and chuckled when he had to roll them up in the legs and waist. Lastly, he pulled a black beater over the man's head and smiled as he pulled it down. "Looks good, we'll go out tomorrow and get some clothes that properly fit. You want to go eat now?"

Dean nodded his head and followed Roman back out into the living room where Randy was sitting on the couch flipping through the TV. Seth started franticly meowing when he saw Roman and the Samoan only kicked his cage once again. "Shut up or I'll hose you." More despite meows filled the room as Seth tried to paw his way through the bars. "Last warning, Seth." Roman reached for the spray bottle and quirked an eyebrow at the kitty, "Do I need to use this or are you done?"

Seth's eyes darted back and forth from Roman to Randy to the home wrecker and back again. He really didn't want to be publicly punished in front of his friend and if Dean was going to be staying with them he couldn't have Dean knowing that he cried like a bitch just by Roman spanking him with his hand but he was also very angry at Roman and he wasn't going to back down.

"Meow!" It was sharp and short. Seth's defiance couldn't be any clearer and Roman made well on his threat. Frantic, unhappy meows filled the room as the water hit his skin. Kittens did not like water! "No more out of you tonight. You've done quite enough already."

Roman turned to Randy who was looking at Seth with such sympathy that it made the Samoan laugh, "Hey, if you think you can give him a better life, can treat him better, and want him than take him." Seth's eyes widened and let out a whimper. Roman had sent him away before. Packed up all of his things, decollared him, and given him away to his friend Punk. It was a time that neither man cared to talk or think about but from the sounds of the metal bars rattling due to Seth's shaking it was clear that it still bother the kitten man.

Roman stuck his fingers through the bars and gave Seth's collar a reassuring tug. "You're not going anywhere. You're mine. You understand?" Seth happily nipped at Romans fingers and the Samoan smiled. "You're a pain my ass, pretty kitty."

Roman opened the door to Seth's cage and pulled him out by the loop in his collar giving his ass a playful slap. "Come get something to eat you brat." Roman smoothed his hands down the two toned man's ass, placing a kiss to one of his round, plump cheeks. Seth let out a low meow and pressed his ass deeper against Romans lips, his back arching and his belly sinking down to the floor as he put on a show for their guest.

"Ah ah, kitty. Don't start something you can't finish." Suddenly, Seth was very aware of Randy's hard gaze, the viper's hand moving inside his jeans. His eyes glanced around the room until they landed on Dean; his blue eyes were glazed over in a foggy haze and he was watching them through a few strands of loose curls.

Roman had cleaned the boy up real nice. Although, it was a little too nice for Seth's liking because now he could see just how beautiful the boy really was. It made something in Seth's belly coil and he felt sick. Seth locked eyes with Dean and a smirked formed on his lip as he caught sight of his bandaged leg. If the newbie wanted Roman he was going to have to fight for him and Seth wasn't going to play fair.

His eyes still on Dean, he reached back and pulled his cheeks apart presenting his hole to Roman. Seth tried to hide the blush on his face he'd never been so open with Roman, not even in the privacy of their own bedroom. He let out a series of pathetic meows as Roman pressed the pad of his index finger against his entrance but as soon as the pressure was there was gone. "Get up, kitty." He heard Roman growl.

Seth knew that growl. He didn't have to turn around to see that Roman was hard. Seth got to all fours and shivered as Romans hard body curled around him, his hot breath against his ear. "I know what you're doing, Seth. You leave that boy alone and let him fit in in peace. He's been through enough. He doesn't need your head games." Roman left a hard, unloving smack on his ass before he directed Seth into the kitchen to eat.

"Dean, do you like lasagna?" Roman asked threading his fingers through the boy's blonde curls. Dean just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. He didn't care what he ate he was just so damn hungry.

Seth let out a displeased meow as he crawled around and between Roman's legs, rubbing his head against the man's calf. "Begging does not make the food get into your bowl any faster, Seth." Seth let out another displeased meow and rolled over onto his back to show off his belly. "Yes, I see you're hungry but you're not starving. You can wait."

Roman chose to ignore Seth until he had Dean situated. Even if the man had taken to giving his bulge small kitten licks over his jeans. "Dean. What do you want to eat?" The newcomer just shrugged once again and Roman could feel the itch to spank him burning in his hand. "Do you like lasagna?" Another shrug. "Do you want something else?" Another shrug. "Do you have a favorite food?" Another shrug. "I need you to work with me Dean." Roman grabbed a notepad and pen off the kitchen counter and slid it over to Dean, "you don't have to speak if you don't want too but I need you to at least write down what you want to eat."

Roman finally turned his attention to Seth and scratched behind the man's ear shaking his head down at him, "what's gotten into you tonight kitty cat? Your boyfriend is here so you gotta show off, huh?" Randy made his way into the kitchen and smoothed his hand down Seth's back, "don't blame this on me. It's not my fault the kitty has a crush on me." Seth's cheeks turned bright red and his gaze instantly locked down onto the floor until Randy's fingers went under his chin and brought his gaze back up. "It's okay kitten, I've got a crush on you too." The viper pressed a quick kiss to the two toned kittens forehead.

Seth let out a tortured meow and the two men chuckled as his face heated up and turned bright red. Roman reached up in the Cabinets and grabbed a can of tuna. He drained the excess water and dished it out into Seth's food bowl, "go eat." He commanded watching in amusement as Seth attacked the bowl like it was the last meal he was ever going to eat.

Randy pulled Roman away from the prying ears of the pets and quirked an eyebrow at him, "I heard Dean screaming while you guys were in the bathroom. Everything alright?" There was a nervous bounce in Randy's leg that Roman took instant note of but he nodded his head none the less, "Yeah, everything's fine. He was just afraid of the shower. "

Randy took in a deep breath, "Look man. I'm not trying to tell you what to do with your pets. You know I'm not like that but you need to be gentle with this one. Hunter, the guy you bought him off of, he's very well known but not exactly one with the greatest reputation. "

Randy licked his lips before going on. "I've heard stuff, things I thought were mostly rumors until now, but he's really big into torturing his merchandise. I heard he held this one chick's head in a bucket full of her own piss until she blacked out. It wasn't until I heard Dean in the bathroom that I even started believing this shit but he's got this shower thing. It's like one of those out door showers that he's rigged. I've heard he mixes the water with bleach and all sorts of chemicals and makes them stand until the spray until their skin burns."

Roman let his eyes shift to Dean who was angrily staring down at the notepad Roman had given him. What Randy was telling him made sense. The way that Dean had scrambled away from the spray of the shower, the screaming, the crying, how Dean fought against Roman, it all clicked together. "Shit." Roman breathed out, placing a hand on Randy's shoulder to thank the man for the information.

Something in Dean's eyes caught his attention though and he excused himself before making his way back to the boy. "Princess?" Roman cooed, reaching up and wiping the wetness from the boy's cheek. "What is it? Why are you crying?" Roman looked down to the notepad where a few squiggly lines and harsh pen strokes that looked a lot like tally marks were written. He blinked in confusion at the paper but quickly turned his attention back to the boy.

Dean held the pen in his fist with a vice grip and his body was shaking all over. "Dean?" Roman called, pressing two fingers to the side of his jaw and turning his head so Dean's gaze was locked with his. "It's alright princess. Let's just forget about this." He took the pen from Dean's grasp. "And let's forget about this." He pushed the pad away from Dean's reach. "And let's just look into in the cabinet and if you see something you like I'll cook it up for you, okay?"

Roman led Dean over to the cabinets and opened each one smiling as he ushered Dean forward, "Whatever you want princess." He told the boy once again. Dean's eyes scanned the shelves and his face instantly lit up when he recognized the blue box with the picture of the cheesy orange noodles on the front. He grabbed the box off the shelf with lightning speed and all but threw it at Roman's chest.

"You want mac and cheese?" Roman chuckled, a smirk finding its way on his face as Dean nodded eagerly and rubbed his belly much like he'd done in the shower. "Alright, mac and cheese it is." Dean smiled in thanks and went to make his way out of the kitchen so he wouldn't be in Roman's way but the Samoan grabbed ahold of the waist band of his sweats and pulled him back into the kitchen with a knowing look in his eye that just didn't sit right with Dean.

"Wait a minute. I want your help with this please." Dean instantly felt his body stiffen on the defense as Roman handed him back the box. "Can you read the instructions for me and tell me what I need to do?" Dean glared a little at Roman before dropping his gaze down to the box. He bit his lip as his eyes scanned the box, "Butter. Milk. Water." He said looking up at Roman, the Samoan's eyes burning with pity and that knowing look on his face had intensified. "Mmmhm. What about the words, Dean? Can you read me the words?" Dean's blue eyes scanned around the room and his body stiffened even more when he noticed that everyone's eyes were on him.

He turned his gaze back to Roman silently pleading with his owner. Roman either didn't care or didn't notice he just shook his head and pointed down to the notepad that had caused Dean so much turmoil earlier. "It's alright baby boy. I know you don't like to talk too much. How about writing them down for me, can you do that?" Dean looked over to the notepad for a split second than turned his gaze back to Roman. "Just copy them down, Dean." He picked the pen up and offered it to Dean who didn't take.

"Why are you doing this?" Dean asked wincing as a sob got caught in his throat. "You can't, can you? You can't read me the instructions because you don't know how to read and not knowing how to read makes writing a bit difficult, doesn't it?" Pity was written all over Roman's face and Dean was sure if he chanced a glance at the other men in the room he'd see the same thing.

The Samoan's hand reached up to touch Dean's face but before Dean knew what he was doing the room filled with a loud slapping sound and he watched as Roman stumbled back holding his cheek. Dean's eyes went wide and they filled with fear as he realized just what he had done. He watched as Roman's eyes slowly opened and locked onto his but it was the gasp from Seth that made every instinct in his body telling him to run. And run he did.


	3. Chapter 3

Roman and Randy exchanged a look before quickly taking off after the curly blonde. Randy vaulted over the kitchen counter and Roman let out an angry growl as he raced to the security system, "Did you lock the door behind you?" Randy honestly couldn't remember but he didn't think Dean would be so stupid as to actually run away from the house. As someone who had come from Hunters ring of slaves, Dean would've had it drilled in his head that nothing good would come from trying to escape his master.

"The door is still closed. I doubt he would've taken the time to shut the front door behind him if he thought he was running for his life." Randy looked to Roman for what to do next but the Samoan just held his head in his hands while chuckling dangerously, "We haven't even had him for 24 hours and we've already lost him."

"He has to be somewhere in the apartment, Rome." Randy looked around at the numerous doors scanning them for any sign of Dean's hiding place. "Let's split up and we can-"

"He's under the bed." The boys looked down to Seth who was no longer on all fours and all traces of feline were gone. "Let me see your face." Roman didn't protest as Seth took his face lightly between his finger tips and frowned at the reddening mark. The Samoan pressed his own finger tips into Seth's hips and leaned forward to peck his lips frowning as the boy pulled away. "Roman, I'm not in the mood to get in a fight with you but this is what happens you drag trash in!"

Seth pulled Roman's arm from his hip and the Samoan watched as his eyes scanned over the skin. He wasn't stupid; he knew what Seth was looking for. "I brought Dean in for_ us_. I thought it would help us." He said pulling his arm back and trying not to look offended. Seth eyebrows shot up, "you didn't even talk to me about it! This isn't rational behavior! Roman, Are you-"

"Wait, how do you know where he is?" Randy interjected trying to break up the personal moment between the lovers. "It's the only room he knows." Seth said simply tearing his eyes from the intense stare down he was having with Roman. "If we looked in the closet for him we'd be able to grab him out but Dean thinks he's going to be punished. He's going to try and stay as far away from Roman's grasp as he can."

Roman tore his eyes from Seth and made his way into his bedroom. He played with Dean's head for a bit and made a show out of walking around the bed. He shuffled random things around the room and opened and closed a few doors before he dropped onto his belly without a word and locked eyes with Dean. "Hi princess, what are you doing?" He asked, his tone sweet and caring, as he brought his arms under his head and rested on them.

Dean bit his lip and watched as Randy dropped to the floor on the other side of the bed and Seth dropped to the floor at the end of the bed. He was trapped.

The blonde curled himself into a tiny ball making sure that no limbs were easily accessible to any of the men. His gaze settled back on Roman and he frowned, "hiding" his voice was small and weak sounding. He hated it.

"Oh?" Roman feigned surprise. "Why are you hiding? Did you get in a little over your head, hmm? Got the balls to hit me but when it comes to facing the consequence you gotta run away like a little bitch?" Roman kept that same sickening sweet tone of voice and the concerned look on his face was messing with Dean's head since Roman was clearly upset with him.

"Are you a little bitch, Dean?" The blonde shook his head at Roman's question. "Then come out." The blonde shook his head again and Roman's lips curled into a smirk, "Come on, you fucking pussy." Roman's hand shot out under the bed and the blonde flinched away only to be caught by Randy who pulled him out from under the bed by his hair.

Dean let out a blood curling scream and his hands went to Randy's grasp on him, digging his nails into to man's fist trying to at least loosen the grip the viper had on his hair. Roman pushed himself back up to his feet and he took his sweet time making his way to the boy. "Where are your balls, Dean? Huh?" Roman slipped his hand into the waist band of Dean's sweats and smirked as he grabbed a tight hold of his testicles. "Ahh, they're they are." Roman tugged none to gentle and watched as Dean's eyes clouded with the confusion of pleasure and pain. "No use in just letting them hang there if you're not going to use them."

Roman pushed the boys sweat pants and boxers down to his knees exposing him to the room. Ignoring the whimpers and cries of protest, Roman reached into his back pocket smirking as he pulled a switch blade from his jeans and inched the handle close enough to Dean's dick that it would scare him but wouldn't actually hurt him when he popped the blade. The scream that left Dean's lips when the blade popped into his view had the Samoan laughing and he lightly dragged the blade around his balls. "What do you say Dean? Wanna be a man and take your punishment or do you want me to cut them off so you can live up to your bitch status?"

* * *

Dean sat on the far end of the couch wrapped up in a blanket and shaking slightly, his bottom still stinging from the flogging he'd gotten. Randy slowly made his way into the living room and pressed a steaming hot mug of tea into the boys hand with a ruffle of his hair as he smiled in thanks. The blonde pressed the cup to his lips and took a small sip as the Samoan on the other end of the couch studied him with his intense ice eyes.

Roman had lost his cool with Dean and he wasn't too proud of it. He could still smell the faint hint of piss on Dean, could still hear the boy begging and pleading for Roman to stop, the cries of "I'll be a man! I'll be a man!" still chimed in his mind. Closing his eyes and rolling his head onto the back of the couch, Roman took a deep breath in and slowly blew it out, "I'm not going to apologize." The Samoan said watching as Dean's eyes slowly shifted towards him. "I went a little crazy and it wasn't right but I'm not going to say sorry." Dean nodded his head slowly and went back to sipping his tea.

The Samoan crooked a finger at Dean and smiled as the boy settled himself against his chest. Roman wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and buried his face in his neck. "I didn't mean to embarrass you, I promise. Hell, we've all got things we didn't learn as a child. I never picked up on the 'no hitting' thing, Seth isn't very good at sharing, and Randy…Well Randy's just got all sorts of fucking problems." Roman chuckled until he realized the blonde wasn't laughing along.

"I wasn't ever going to hurt you Dean, not really. I'm not like Hunter." Roman felt Dean tense upon the older man's name. The Samoan wrapped his arms tighter around Dean's waist and a chaste kiss to the back of the neck was the only comfort he provided before continuing. "Yes, I like administering pain but I also know when enough is enough and when my subs can't take anymore. I toy, I tease, and I threaten-and deliver on a lot of those threats as well. I don't torture and I don't abuse. We use safe words, Seth and I. We're very big on them."

Roman chuckled seeing the shock in Dean's eye, "Yes, even as a dom I use a safe word. It can all get a little too much for us too sometimes. You subs aren't special." He smiled and placed another, longer and tenderer, kiss to Dean's neck. A smirk appeared on his face when the man moaned.

"I don't know what you're story is, Dean, but I think you're in good company here. We all come from fucked up backgrounds.

Seth came from a really abusive relationship; his girlfriend was completely psychotic. She'd hit him and tell him that he was completely worthless, fat, ugly, just crazy fucked up shit. She used to follow him around, go through his phone, pretend she was pregnant and fake miscarriages to make him stay with her, and she completely alienate him from his friends and family." Roman shrugged, "Which from what I hear, his family wasn't much better than the girl. The mom was a nutcase who popped pills and let her boyfriend's beat on him and his siblings took off the minute they were old enough and left him there. The cat thing helps him let go. I don't know why but it gives him this sense of self confidence that he doesn't have as a human.

Randy's dad used to molest him as a kid. I guess his mom didn't believe him when told her and she kicked him out when he was sixteen. Since he didn't have anywhere to go he pimped himself out on the streets and did pretty well for himself, actually. Well, until this pimp set his sights on Randy and had him jumped one night in some back alley until he agreed to join the guys ranks. Randy barely made it out of that one alive. I guess something good came out of it for him though, he runs a ring of girl's downtown now, he treats them really well. Randy's the best pimp I've come across in a long time. The guys got a lot of fight in him. He's completely fucking insane though. Split personalities and all that shit. I think that's what turns Seth on to him, they're two fucked up peas in a pod."

Dean bit his lip as he listened to Roman spill his friend's secrets. While he didn't exactly express any sympathy for the two men, Dean could honestly say he knew, in one way or another, how it felt to be in both men's positions. Dean looked up at Roman and tilted his head curiously,"What about you? How do you fit into this fucked up world?"

Roman chuckled darkly, "I was a crack baby. I guess my mom was a hooker; I never met her since I was left on the doorstep of some church. My mom either didn't know or didn't care that she was pregnant and I got addicted in the womb. Outside of the womb, I'm an ex-heroin addict. Been clean on and off for about six years but in these last three years I've been completely clean. Seth really helped me with that one. He put up with a lot of shit from me. I cheated on him like crazy, sometimes even with him in the next room. I had week long binges where I wouldn't call or come home because I was doped up in some warehouse with my buddies. I did some jail time for getting into fights-ended up killing some guy with a led pipe, bashed his brains out all over the street. My buddy eventually took the fall for me and they ended up frying his ass. I ran guns for a while. I pushed product—mostly weed but I dabbled in my own vices, 'sample the product' and all that. I even had my own little gang of hoodlums at one point." Roman shrugged, "When I met Seth all that changed with this scrawny little kid who had no business being on the street."

Roman chuckled as he started to replay the memory for Dean, "I remember I was doing rounds of our turf with my crew. Making sure everyone and everything was where it needed to be. It was in the negatives that night and snowing pretty hard. We were so wet and cold that we decided we were gonna take our chance and just pray that we didn't get ambushed in the night. Just as we were heading home that stupid little patch of blonde hair caught my eye, Seth was curled up on some sab of soggy ass cardboard damn near hypothermic. I made him come home with me and he's been here ever since."

Roman bit his lip to hide the cheesy smile that had grown on his face. He wrapped his arms tighter around Dean and pulled him closer against his chest, "what about you, baby boy? Who made you need a daddy so bad?"

Dean took a deep breath in and let a shaky one out, "Hunter." He whispered trying hard to ignore the look of shock on Roman's face. "My mother was one of his products. I guess they were in a relationship together but it didn't end to well and she found herself in his ring. Somewhere along the way I came. My mom ended up committing suicide shortly after I was born and Hunter began training me for this life the minute I was old enough to understand verbal commands. I've never known anything else. It's why I can't read or write or still count on my fingers. I never went to school and most of the girls in that ring didn't have the education to teach me anything past walking and some talking, I'm not very good with words because I don't know a lot of them, that's why I stick with one word answers."

Roman kissed the boys neck once again, "I think you're doing just fine, keep going."

Dean shrugged, "there isn't much to say. Hunter never really acknowledged me as his own and anytime a girl got too close to me then he'd trade them to another ring. He didn't want me to be educated, he just wanted me to spread my legs and make him money."

Roman cocked his head to the side, "If you were born into that ring...are you?" Dean's cheeks headed up. "But you weren't wearing a red collar! Hunter got ripped off; you're worth ten million times more than what I paid for you."

Dean let out a venomous chuckle and rolled his eyes, "not according to that piece of shit. I wasn't wearing a red collar because Hunter didn't think I was a virgin. He caught me in bed with his wife, Stephanie. She was a huge wine-o. Once night she got way too drunk and decided she wanted to be my first. She said that it wasn't cheating because I was half of Hunter. Stupid bitch. She was so fucked up that she couldn't figure how to get my pants off and that's how hunter walked in on us. In bed, half dressed, with her sobbing over my dick about how much she hated her life. He threw me out on to the sale floor the second he could."

Roman sat and pondered on what Dean had told him for few moments before he let out a long puff of breath, "Yeah, you're definitely in the right company."

* * *

**_A/N: I hope this wasn't too long of a wait. I know someone asked me to try and get this one up a bit faster but it's hard when you have no life and work three jobs._**

_**Hope you enjoyed reading,**_  
_**Lilly.**_

* * *

**_P.S. I listened to Defying Gravity (From Wicked) on repeat while editing this and I think it just fits so beautifully when reading it!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Dean had been with them for six months now and Roman was more than pleased with the progress he was making. Dean was so obedient, so willing and eager to please. He picked up the rules quickly and learned to take his punishments like a man. The only problem was this ongoing battle for Roman's attention between him and Seth. It wasn't unusual for Roman to come home to Dean taunting Seth through the bars or for Seth to take up Roman's entire lap, exiling Dean to the far end of the couch when they watched TV together before bed.

They didn't "play" together. Hell, after finding out that Dean was a virgin Roman had been reluctant to even play with him at all. And with Dean's arrival, Seth had tried to overcompensate in bed to the point where it wasn't enjoyable. The loud, screaming, over exaggerated moans and the "oh god, yes Roman, harder, harder's" we're surprisingly not that sexy after the first ten minutes. There's nothing worse for a man's ego than thinking that he's doing a great job in bed only to find out that your lover is putting on a show for the person in the next room.

Roman hadn't taken Dean to bed and Dean hadn't asked. They were at a comfortable point in their relationship where nothing else was needed nor expected. No late night hand job, not one inch of those pretty little lips on his dick, and not what Roman had expected when he bought the man.

Don't get him wrong, he loved Dean's shyness and uncertainty. He loved the bruised and broken little boy that clung to him at night and he loved how eager and willing Dean was to do anything Roman wanted but Roman had wanted the man with the wild blue eyes, roman wanted the man who told potential buyers to fuck off, this wasn't the man Roman paid for.

No, the man he paid for was currently curled into his side placing small timid kisses along his jaw. He'd come up to Roman and stated that he wanted to "try something" when Roman asked him what it was he said that it was "easier to show you than to tell you" well, of course, that sparked Romans interest.

It was sweet, innocent, and not at all what Roman had wanted.

"Dean?" Roman tucked two fingers under the boys chin and lifted his face to his. "Now, I wanna try something." A loud cracking sound filled the air followed by an obscene groan. The Samoan chuckled and slapped the man's face again, this time using his blunt nails to claw at the reddening cheek. "You like pain, right?" The growing bulge that pressed against the front of Dean's jeans said as much.

"I bet you used to curl up in your bed at night, fisting your cock, slapping this pretty little face of yours." Roman slapped his cheek again, repeating the clawing. "You'd dig your nails into your thighs, bite your lip until it bleed, all while muttering to yourself about how much of a little slut you were."

Those blue eyes locked onto his, clouded over in a foggy haze of pleasure. "Harder."

* * *

Hunter paced back forth in his office. The man twitched, shook, and jumped around while muttering to himself. Suddenly, he turned and addressed the four men in the room, "I want him back."

Shawn, a tall man with a blonde ponytail, was the first to speak. "He's gone, hunt. You need to accept it and move on." Hunter shook his head, "I won't. I should've never listened to you in the first place. We should've never made the sale. We'll track him down and if I'm feeling generous enough we'll give the man a full refund."

"A full refund?" From the corner of the room an older gentleman spoke. It was Vince, hunter's father in law. "With what money, hunter? You've run this ring straight into the ground. No one is buying your product; no one wants the pretty girl with the black eye and the busted lip—Courtesy of you and your temper. Selling off that retard of yours was the best thing you could've done for this company and you even managed to fuck that up. Your days in this business are limited Hunter so let the boy go, he's done enough damage already."

Shawn placed hand on Hunters shoulder trying to channel the anger outside of his body. He wasn't quite sure Vince would make it out alive if Hunter decided to attack, "Even if we wanted too we have no way of getting him back, Hunt. We have no name, no address, and no credit card on file."

"So we draw him out." Hunter said simply.

Shawn raised an eyebrow, "and how are we going to do that?"

"Sami."

* * *

"You probably have crabs, you need to go get your junk checked out." Roman snorted as he watched his friend scratch himself for the sixteenth time in the past ten minutes. Randy glared at his friend, kicking him in the ass as he bent over to open his mail box. "My junk is clean thank you very much!"

Roman chuckled as they made their way into the apartment, the usual scene of Dean taunting Seth playing out in front of them. "Here kitty kitty, here kitty kitty." The boy cooed as he wiggled one Seth's toys through the bars, snatching it out just out of his reach every time the kitten man would make a swipe at it. "Dean, leave him alone." Roman chuckled fondly as he started shifting through the bills.

"Oh hey, it's something from the club…." Roman bit his lip as he flipped the postcard over in his hand. A glossy image of a scrawny little black haired kid on the back, "Sami Callihorny….." the Samoan read off and Randy couldn't help but laugh, "Original. Can't these sluts come up with anything better?"

A growl from the living room grasped the men's attention and they watched as Dean stood, his whole body shaking, and his fist balled at his sides. "Don't you fucking call him that, you piece of shit!"

"Excuse me? Who the fuck do you think you're talking too?" Roman advanced on the boy snatching him by his throat. "What's some whore on a flyer to you, huh?" Dean, despite choking for air, kept his hard stare on Roman. "He's….My…..Brother." The man choked out.

"I thought your mother died after she had you?" Roman squeezed the boy's throat even tighter at the thought of his boy lying to him. Dean shook his head and brought his hands up to wrap around Roman's wrist trying to pry the man's hands away from him so he could talk.

Roman got the hint and grabbed the boy by his hair instead, "You better start talking boy."

Dean hissed in pain and let out a small whimper, "He's not my biological brother but Hunter brought him into the ring when he was about twelve. We were raised together and I've been watching over him ever since. I need to make sure he's safe! Sami's basically used for gang bangs and I'm not letting him go through that alone when I'm no longer there to clean him up after. We have to go to the club!"

Roman released his grip on Dean and shook his head, "No, I'm not walking you into a trap."

Dean bit his lip as the tears filled his eyes. How could Roman say no to him? How could Roman say no to Sami? It was clear that the Samoan didn't understand what Sami meant to him. How he needed Sami in his life to make his world make sense. "Please!" The blonde dropped down to his knees ready to service Roman in any way that the Samoan demanded to get what he wanted. "Please, I need to go. I need to be there for him. He needs me!" The words were spilling out of his mouth so quickly that Roman couldn't even understand a word of what the blond was the saying.

Dean was working himself up so badly that his breathing was coming in short, sharp, shallow breathes that made his chest ache and tighten. Dean dropped down to support his weight on one hand while his free hand clutched as his aching heart. "Dean? Dean!" He could hear Roman calling his name but he couldn't respond his mouth had gone dry and he was sobbing so heavily that all he could get out were small screams.

Roman took Dean's hand from his chest and placed it on his own while making sure that he kept his breath and heart beats slow and steady, "Breathe with me, puppy." Roman stroked Dean's hair back with his free hand and watched with a smile as the boy started to come back down from his attack, "That's it. Good puppy, good boy." The Samoan let out a sigh as he pulled Dean into his lap, "We can go for your friend but you stay by my side the whole time, I swear I'll leash you if I have to boy."

Dean nodded his head and attacked Roman's lips with his own in thanks.

* * *

"You stay between Randy and me no matter what you see in there." Roman reminded Dean as they walked through the parking lot of the warehouse. "You stay calm and collected. Don't go flying off the handle. You see something that upsets you then you let Randy or I know and we'll get you out of here." Dean nodded his head and squeezed Roman's hand in thanks. "And Dean? We're not taking your friend home. This is a onetime thing so do not get used to it."

Roman let out a low chuckle as Dean instantly dropped his hand and chose to latch on to Randy instead, "That's fine princess, you can be mad at me but it's not going to change anything."

* * *

The pulsating lights and house music instantly invaded their senses once they stepped past the thick black curtain. It seemed to put Dean on edge or maybe it was the circumstances. Maybe it was because he was all too familiar with this scene or maybe it was because he knew somewhere in the room Sami was without a friend in the world. Whatever it was Roman instantly noticed the change in his boy as his wild blue eyes scanned every inch of the warehouse, "We'll find your friend just calm down. It doesn't help to get yourself all worked up."

Dean could hear Roman talking to him but he couldn't understand a word of what the Samoan was saying. It all sounded like garbling as the steady pumping of music and blood rushed in his ears and he knew the sweat that was collecting on his forehead wasn't because of the collective bodies that filled the warehouse.  
Dean just needed to find Sami and then everything would be okay. The world would spin on its axis again and the sky would be up and the ground would be down and he could breathe without this ache in his chest that never seemed to fucking go away without the spikey haired boy by his side.

Roman had a tight grip on Dean's belt and it made him feel like a child. Like he couldn't be trusted not to run off and get himself into trouble… maybe Roman knew him better than Dean thought he did.

"There! There he is!" Dean started to run for the booth but Roman tugged him back harshly and wrapped an arm around his waist squeezing tightly in warning. "I said no running off puppy. Are you going to listen or are we going home?" The threat didn't go past Dean and he let out a displeased whine. They had come too far to turn back now! "I'll be good! I'll be good!" Dean repeated the words over and over until Roman seemed satisfied.

Instead of running off at full speed, Dean let Roman lead them over to Sami's booth and he instantly stiffened at the sight of his little brother; Sami's was resting on a fold up tabled with his legs spread and tied to his chest and his hole exposed to the room. His arms were cuffed to the legs on either side of the table and Dean could barely watch as one of Hunter's assistants lubed up the boys hole to prepare it for the vile beating it was about to take.

Randy let out a growl as he took in the boy, "He can't stay in that position. The stress on his limbs is going to be pure torture. He could tear something!" Dean couldn't help but snort, "Do you really think Hunter cares about that? They tie him up like that on purpose so he can't put his legs down take a break."

Dean let out a sigh as he began pointing things out to the two men. "That line over there is everyone who's going to have a go at Sami. They get two minutes in his ass and ten seconds in mouth. The first guy is usually a high bidder but that's not always the case. Sometimes the guy just gets lucky; it depends on if Hunter is collecting profit off of this or if Sami is just being used for promotion. Now, once the first guy is done with his two minutes he goes to Sami's mouth while the next guy in line goes to his ass and it just keeps going like that until the line is done—No break."

Roman shook his head in disgust as Dean broke it down for them but Randy's face just scrunched up in confusion, "Hunter is ripping these people off. A ten second blow just doesn't sound like much fun, how does a guy even gets off like that?"

"Sami can get him off." Dean said with a small sense of pride in his voice and his chest puffed out, "It's his specialty." Roman let out a chuckle and moved his hand from the boys belt to cradle the small of his back, "You care a lot about this kid, don't you?" Dean just nodded his head, "Can we get closer? I just want to make sure he sees me. He needs to know I'm here for him."

At first Roman was hesitant but one look to Dean's hopeful face was all it took for him to cave to the boy. Wrapping his hand around the blonde's belt once more Roman let them to the front of the spectator's crowd. Dean had never actually seen Sami in action before and it was more stomach churning up close than it had been far away. He could see the fear in Sami's eyes even though the boy had done this more than a hundred times, he just wanted to jump the barricade and hold the boy in his arms. He wanted to punch hunter in his greasy face and take Sami back to Roman's where he'd be safe. Sami would like it there and everyone would love him, even Seth!

"It's okay Sami, I'm here." Dean whispered out his grip on the barricade turning his knuckles white. He could feel Roman's fingers brushing against his back but he shrugged them off. Why should he feel any comfort when Sami only got to feel pain? Why should he be told that everything was going to be okay when he put Sami in this position? He should've put up a bigger fight against Roman that night at the auction house or he should've escaped from the car and went crawling back to hunter. He should've done something _anything _but go with Roman.

Damn him, damn him for falling for the Samoan's smooth talking. Damn him for wanting to feel loved, wanted, needed and to finally be cared for because who was going to care for Sami now? Who was going to take Sami's punishments for him? Who was going to clean him up after tonight and hold him as he cried? He was scum, Dean Ambrose was pure fucking scum.

There was a loud horn sound that grabbed everyone's attention. The music instantly cut off, a spot light landed on Sami's booth, and all eyes turned as Hunter came out to thank everyone for coming out. "I know that you didn't come out to here me talk so let's get started. The rules are simple: there are no rules. Just stick to your time limit and we'll all be alright."

The horn sounded again and the first guy rushed forward plunging his dick into Sami's ass without a care for the boy discomfort. Out of the corner of his eye Dean could see Roman look down and he felt Randy stiffen next to him. "You okay?" he whispered out to the tattooed man, his eyes never leaving Sami as the first man moved to his mouth and the second man thrust into his ass. Randy just shook his head and reached for his hand squeezing it tightly, "I can't watch this." The viper admitted to no one in particular.

Dean looked over to Randy and placed a small kiss to his cheek. He wasn't sure if the viper was upset because of Sami or because of the situation but he showed concern for Sami none the less and for that Dean was grateful. "Dean… I'm gonna get your friend out of here. I don't know how but somehow, someway he's fucking coming home with us even if Roman and I have to bash everyone's brains in."

The blonde nodded his head and tired not to let the man's promise hold too much to his heart. Randy could say he was going to get Sami out all he wanted but that didn't actually mean that it was going to happen. Roman seemed to think that Randy was a powerful and well respected man out on the streets but Dean had never seen this for himself he only knew of Hunters power and control and from what he knew of the viper Randy didn't stand a chance.

"Hey man! You had your fucking turn!" Dean's head snapped back to Sami as a commotion broke out. Apparently someone didn't feel the need to listen to the two minute rule and the guy behind him was getting anxious. "Fuck off!" the man growled as his thrust into Sami got more brutal, "Either wait until I'm done or join me." Dean watched as the Second man hesitantly came up and lined his Dick against Sami's ass. "No. No. He can't take that." Dean whispered out to no one as he grabbed both boys hand in each of his own.

The scream that left Sami had Dean cringing and his eyes screwed shut as he tried to control his emotions. If it wasn't for both Randy and Roman grabbing onto the back of his belt Dean was sure he would have jumped over the barricade and beat the living shit out of everyone. Dean wanted to scream right along with Sami, he wanted to throw up at the sight he was forcing himself to watch, and he wanted to push Sami right into Roman's arms and take his place on that table. Dean would do anything to stop the screaming.

"Sami! Sami! It's okay Sami, I'm right here! Look at me baby, look right at me!" Dean shouted out ignoring the stares that he was getting from everyone and the scolding that Roman was trying to dish out at him. "Dean? Dean!" Sami's sobbed filled his ears and it was all Dean could do not to break down right then and there. "Dean! De-" Sami's words were garbled as one of the men moved from his ass to shoved his dick in his mouth, "Shut up whore!"

Dean growled and looked to Randy who let go of his belt and gave him a single nod. At the silent permission Dean and Randy jumped over the barricade and Dean socked the guy right in his mouth. Randy took on the guy that was balls deep in Sami's ass and made sure that he pulled out from Sami as gently as possible before giving him the beating of his life time. "Oh fucking hell!" Roman growled before jumping over and taking on a few of Hunter Cronies who had come to break up the fight.

Once Dean had laid the man out he dropped to his knees by Sami's side and stroked the boys hair with one hand while his free hand blindly worked at the restraints. "I'm here baby. Look at me. Damn'it Sami Look at me!" Sami let his head loll to the side and his watery eyes locked on to Dean's. "Good boy. I'm right here, okay? Just keep looking at me baby. I want you to keep your eyes right on mine."

Randy bashed one of the guy's faces into the table next to Sami's head and the boy let out a terrified scream. "Sorry about that, pretty boy." Randy winked and ran his hands through Sami's spikey hair comfortingly before going back to assist Roman in the fight.

"We're gonna get you out of here Sami! We're gonna get you-" Dean tensed up as he felt a strong hand grab tightly at the back of his neck.

"Well, Well, if it isn't my prodigal son returning home."

* * *

_**A/N: I apologize for this shit chapter and I thank you for your patience. I was out of a computer for a while there and I had to wait for my laptop to ship to me before I could write again. I hope you're not all too disappointed with this update...**_


	5. Chapter 5

Dean narrowed his eyes into the ones that were so unlike his own as he was forcibly brought to his feet.

"_Father._" The blue eyed-blonde spat, his tongue flicking out to lick at the corner of his mouth. Out of the corner of his eye Dean could see that Hunter's cronies had Roman and Randy held back by their arms and he could hear Sami whimpering behind him. The sound broke his heart and made his face fall but he quickly regained his composure, he couldn't let Hunter know that he was getting to him.

"How about we take this to my office?" Hunter let go of the boy and snapped his fingers, "cut the slut down and get him some clothes then bring him out back. Deanie boy, his little friends, and I are going out to have a talk."

"No. I'm not going anywhere until I know Sami is safe." Dean tried his best to plant his feet firmly on the ground but Hunter was much stronger than he was and soon his feet were being dragged along the concrete floor.

"Sami! Sami!"  
"Dean? Dean, don't leave me!"

Dean heard the sound of skin against skin from behind him and he winced as Sami cried out from the slap he just received. "You just keep causing that boy pain, don't you?" Hunter chuckled. He tightened his grip and kicked the heavy door open before ushering Dean, Roman, and Randy out into back lot. Roman was still struggling against his restrainer but Randy had settled down, a distant look on his face. If Dean hadn't gotten to know the viper over these past six months he would've thought that Randy was giving up the fight but Dean knew that look—Randy was plotting.

Dean's head whipped to the side as he heard a loud grunt coming from Roman only to be met with the sight of the Samoan doubled over in pain from an elbow to the stomach. Hunter dropped his hold on Dean, knowing that the boy wouldn't go anywhere until he was sure of Sami's safety, and stalked over to Roman grabbing the long haired man's chin between his fingers. "What brings you boys by this fine evening?" he asked with a smirk as he ran his thumb over the Samoan's plush lips, We don't offer refunds." Hunter chuckled giving the Samoan's cheek a few good slaps, "Besides, I told you that you couldn't handle him."

Roman growled and narrowed his eyes, "I'm handling him just fine." He hissed as his eyes shifted over to Dean, "Aren't I baby boy?"

Dean went to respond but head snapped up to the door where he could hear Sami's cries coming from inside the building. "No! No! No!" the spiky haired boy was trying to plant his feet firmly on the ground but his handlers were flinging him around like he was nothing. "Sami! It's okay, I'm here! It's not a trick, buddy. I'm right here." Dean was screaming until Sami came into his view. "See. Shh. I'm right here."

After a nod from Hunter, Sami was shoved against Dean's chest none to gently but the blonde just wrapped his arms around the scrawny boy and held on tight as the kid cried against his chest. Dean's own tears threatened to spill over but he wouldn't cry in front of Sami not when Sami needed someone to be strong for him.

"Well isn't that cute. Look here boys, we're witnessing true friendship live and in the flesh." Hunter smirked and threw his arm around Shawn's shoulder, "if you left me, with no goodbye might I add, to get beaten and raped everyday while I was living some cushy life with a long haired Samoan Fabio I don't think I'd be so forgiving."

Dean felt Sami stiffen in his arms and placed a series of kisses into the man's hair, "don't listen to them Sami. I'm right here, I didn't go anywhere."

Hunter turned in their direction and raised an eyebrow, "you didn't go anywhere? So you're saying you _didn't_ leave Sami all on his own? You didn't leave him curled up in your room waiting for you to return? Sami, I know you're smarter than that."

Hunter's finger curled around Sami's shoulder and he pulled the boy towards him only to have Dean tug him back by the hand, "I'm here aren't I? I came back to be here for him!" It took all the strength Dean had not to scream at Hunter but he could feel his body shaking and he was sure that the grip he had on Sami was hurting the poor boy."

"Hmmm." Hunter chuckled and pulled Sami back against him, "so you're here to be there for him? You didn't come back for him? You're not here to rescue him? Don't want him taking up all your attention, eh? You're enjoying that cushy little life style all for yourself, aren't you?"

Dean knew he had fucked up when he felt Sami pull away from him. The spiky haired boy cuddled himself against Hunters chest while Hunter wrapped his arms about the boys waist and placed a kiss to his temple all while keeping his gaze locked on Dean. "That's right Sami. Good boy! You know just where you belong, don't you?"

Sami nodded his head as his eyes locked to the ground, "yes sir."

Hunter chuckled and as he watched the tears finally spill down Dean's cheek he couldn't help but to smirk in satisfaction "He left you Sami, didn't he?"

Sami nodded his head, "yes sir... He didn't say goodbye."

Hunter let out a mocking gasp, "he didn't say goodbye? Your best friend and protector since you were twelve years old? And I bet not once were you on his mind while he was playing house with this brute. He didn't write, he didn't call, and he didn't stop by. He didn't even break in to try and steal you back. And now, tonight, he just came to watch you get pounded into and humiliated! He had no intention to help and take you with him."

"That's bullshit!" Dean screamed. He went to lunge at hunter but someone grabbed him back. "Sami, come on, you know that isn't true! Don't be dumb Sami! Come on! We just took out a bunch of hunters men to save you!"

Hunter raised an eyebrow, "you saved him? The only thing I recall is you getting him a slap in the face for talking out of turn. And now you're calling him dumb? Wow Dean, some friend you are. How do you feel about that Sami?"

Dean could see Sami shaking from behind hunter's arms and the boy did nothing to hide his sniffles or tears. Lifting his head up, Sami locked eyes on to Dean with a sickening smirk that rocked Dean to the core. "I don't think someone who can't even spell his name should be telling me how dumb I am. Sound it out Dean. Ready? Deeeeaaaann Da-e-na" Sami looked up at hunter with a chuckle, "I still don't think he gets it."

Dean bit his lip to try and hide the hurt look that was begging to show on his face, He wasn't going to give anyone the satisfaction. "Princess…" Roman's voice filled his ears, it was full of pity and concern and none of the things that Dean felt he deserved right now but it was also laced with authority, the hidden "look at me." Was not lost on Dean and he forced himself to lock eyes with his owner no matter how small he felt under the man's gaze.

"Princess?" Hunter chuckled and Dean wanted to look his way but something on Roman's face let him know that wasn't an option. "Well isn't that fitting? You always were such a high maintenance little bitch." Roman let out a growl and struggled against his restrainers, "Watch your mouth, Hunter. He's mine now. You no longer have the authority to talk to him like that."

Hunter chuckled and rubbed at his jaw, "Oh dear boy, let me show you just how much authority I have." The sound of a gun cocking sparked Dean's curiosity but it wasn't until he heard Sami's whimpers did he actually go against Roman's orders and break the eye contact.

"Sami…" Dean gasped out as Hunter pressed the barrel hard against Sami's temple. Sami was a shaking and whimpering mess and every time Dean tried to take a step closer, Hunter would trace his finger lightly around the trigger.

"I don't think we've spent enough quality father/son time together, Dean. We never played enough games…" Hunter let that psychotic smirk appear on his face again as he slowly traced the barrel of the gun from Sami's temple to lips. He pressed on the plush flesh until the boy opened his mouth then he slid the gun inside until it hit the back of Sami's throat.

"So let's play a little game now. The chamber of this gun has a one bullet, where in the chamber the bullet lies I have no idea. Now, I'm going to ask you and your pretty little friend here one question and one question only. For every "yes" answer I won't pull the trigger. For every 'no' answer….well…" Hunter let his sickening smirk take over his face. "Are you ready to play Dean?" The blonde nodded his head as quickly as he could. "Good, what about you Roman?" The Samoan narrowed his eyes at the man, "Go fuck yourself."

Hunter chuckled and pulled the trigger only to have a soft 'click' sound fill the air. Dean and Sami's screams followed shortly after but Roman was unfazed and Hunter only frowned, "How about we all be a little bit FUCKING NICER to the man holding the big, scary gun. Okay?"

Hunter pushed the gun back against Sami's throat threateningly before turning his eyes back to Dean, "Alright pumpkin. Here's your question; Will you leave Roman and come back to me? Remember, Sami's life depends on it." Dean nodded his head as quickly as he could with no moment's hesitation, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Please, please, just let him go." The tears were running down Dean's face faster than he could clear them off.

"I can't do that just yet son." Hunter turned to Roman with a sickening smirk, "What's it going to be, kid? Yes or No?" Roman looked back and forth from Dean to hunter and shook his head, "No, I'm not going to do it. I'm not giving him up."

The soft 'click' filled the air once again but before anyone could react Hunter turned to Dean who nodded his head once again, "Yes!" Then Hunter turned back to Roman and that damn click filled the air once more. Sami let out a muffled scream while Dean fell to his knees clutching at his hair. "STOP!" he screamed at Roman through his tears slapping his hand flat on the pavement, "Stop it! You're killing him!"

Roman watched as Dean fell over onto the pavement and curled into a ball letting his sobs wrack his body. "You're killing him, you're killing him." The boy whimpered as he hugged his knees to his chest.

Roman wasn't blind, he could see how much Sami meant to Dean but Dean meant a lot to Roman and they were just starting to get to know each other and he didn't want to give that up. Not to mention that Dean was his fair and square but the pain that was coursing through his boy's body right now was too much for Roman to bear witness too and he knew that he needed to do something, "Okay, Okay, look, Hunter it's no secret that you're worse for wear on money right now so why don't you let me buy Sami off of you and then pay you the rest of what I owe you for Dean being a virgin and I-"

A roaring laughter filled the parking lot, "A virgin?" Hunter snorted, "You're still playing that gimmick, baby?" The confused look on Roman's face didn't go past Hunter and he slowly removed the gun from Sami's mouth only to put it back up to his temple. "Sami boy, why don't you tell Mr. Regins here how his little pet has been lying to him all this time…"

Dean looked up to Sami with pleading eyes but the black harried boy just shook his head apologetically. It was becoming more and more clear to him that Dean wouldn't be able to save him this time and that he was going to have to start fighting for his own life, even if that meant putting his best friend in danger.

"The virgin is Dean's selling act. Hunter gets him out on the floor and he acts all sweet and innocent to any potential buyers. Once they take Dean home he stays there about three months max then sneaks out in the middle of the night and comes back home to us only to do it all over again…He's a scam." Sami ducked his head down as soon as he was done talking, he didn't want to see the look on Dean's face.

The cold harsh truth hit Roman all at once and he felt like his head was spinning, "That's why you want him back. You need him because you're losing money… You put Dean out there, you get the money, he runs away and it's user error. You don't have any responsibility, you don't owe the poor schmuck nothing because it's his own fault for not handling his pet. Then you go on and scam and next guy…"

Hunter only chuckled, "I don't lose out on money with my best boy, right Dean?"

Dean refused to meet anyone's eyes so Roman continued, "But that little plan backfired with me didn't it? I didn't have time to see the sweet and innocent Dean spiel and you all had to think quick on your feet to get a buck. Only, the amount didn't suit you, did it? And when Dean didn't sneak out and return home after three months you were mad that your little scam artist here wasn't willing to make you any more money."

Hunters smirked faltered for a few minutes knowing that he had been found it but it was the sound of Deans wrenching and the sight of his vomit hitting the pavement that brought it back once more. Sure, Roman may know one of his rings inner most secrets but at least he could still hurt Dean where it counts.

"He's not a scam, He's a whore." Hunter smirked pressing the gun into Sami's temple. "Say it boy."

"He's a whore." Sami whispered.

"Just like his mother." Hunter urged again, letting his finger ghost over the trigger.

Sami and Dean locked tear filled eyes with each other both of them silently muttering apologies.

"Say it Sami…" Hunter urged pressing the gun deeper against the boys temple, "say it or I'll blow your fucking brains out right in front of him."

Sami swallowed hard and forced himself to keep his eyes on his brother, "He's a whore….Just like his mother…"

**_BANG!  
_**

* * *

**_A/n: I'm sorry that it always takes me lightyears to update Merchandise. I'm having horrible writers block with the story. I know it from start to finish but I can't seem to get the ideas in my head to be the same ideas that I have on paper. That being said, I just want to thank you all for being so kind and patient and to apologize for this being so short but I started writing the chapter only 10 minutes after posting chapter 4 and it took me until today to finish it so you can see just how bad the block is!_**

-Lilly.


	6. Chapter 6

The sound of the gun firing caused the group to jump. A scream left Sami's lips thinking that Hunter had snapped and finally killed him this time and Dean could only release another round of bile. Romans eyes frantically darted around the parking lot for any signs of the shooter, they eventually locked on to Randy who was eying his best friend with a smirk on his face that made Roman want to strangle him. How did Randy let them even get into this situation if he was packing the whole time?

"What was that you said earlier, Hunter? You know… that thing about being nicer to the man with the big scary gun?" Randy shrugged off the dead weight of his restrainer and watched as the body hit the asphalt and a small chuckle left his lips.

Turning when he heard Hunter's gun cock, his lips tugged into a smirk and he slowly lowered his gun down in between Hunter's eyes, "Two of us will shoot but one of us will die. Next time you want to try and hold me hostage you better actually put bullets in your gun because I'll shoot everyone. I'd even gun my best friend down." Randy sent a wink in Roman's direction before focusing all his attention back on Sami who was trembling something fierce in Hunter's grasp.

The stench of urine hit his nostrils hard and he let his silver eyes roam down Sami's body only to be met with a large wet spot starting at his crotch and running down his legs. Randy tsk'd and a low hum filled the air as he locked eyes with the boy, "Not exactly the way I was hoping to get you wet." The heavily tattooed man chuckled. He'd be lying if he said that the embarrassed blush on Sami's face wasn't affecting him but Sami had made fun of Dean in front of everyone and no one ever said that payback wasn't a bitch, "You doing okay there pretty boy?"

Sami nodded his head despite his trembling, "I want Dean." He whispered wincing as Hunter's grip tightened on him. Randy noticed the action and pressed the gun harder against the bridge of Hunters nose, "let the boy go." He commanded in a growl, his finger caressing the trigger to show Hunter that he had no problem with letting an "oops" happen. "You fucking heard the pretty boy. He wants to go be with his friend. So either you let him go or I'll fucking blow _your _brains in front of everyone."

Hunter dropped his hold on the black haired boy and Randy grabbed Sami's wrist pulling him behind him in case anyone tried anything, "Go get Dean and get him cleaned up for me, pretty boy." Randy pointed the gun to Roman's restrainer knowing Hunter wasn't stupid enough to try to get away, "you there. Go with them. I want them back in ten minutes, _unharmed_, or I start killing off everyone. Do you understand me?"

The beach blonde, noodle headed man looked to Hunter for confirmation but Randy stepped in between the two men to block his view. "Don't look at him. Look at me. Your daddy isn't going to be able to save you when I put round after round in his fucking brain. You're a bad listener boy. Maybe I should give you the same punishment you give my boys over there when they don't listen..."

Noodlehead tried to peer around Randy to look at Hunter, "Boss?" the blonde whimpered causing Randy to chuckle and shoot off a warning shot near noodle heads foot "What the fuck?!" Noodle head cried out which only caused Randy to smirk. "My boys aren't in the bathroom. Why aren't they in the bathroom? Oh. That's right. Because you're taking too. **_bang_** damn. **_bang_**_. _long. **_Bang_**_"_

Randy watched in pure amusement as noodlehead did a little dance around the bullets to avoid getting shot. He liked the way noodlehead squirmed. He'd have to pay Hunter a little visit in the future to talk about buying the blonde, "Get going. I'm not going to tell you again."

Once the blonde ran to escort Dean and Sami, Randy spun the gun on his finger and did a little twirl of his own as a large smile spread over his face. "So here's how it's going to go boys, My boy Roman and I are going take Sami and Dean, free of charge, for all inconvenience that we've been put through tonight. You will not follow us. You will not target us. You will not pull some bullshit like you did tonight ever again."

Randy flipped the gun up and grabbed it in midair before pointing it back in Hunters direction, "You follow my rules than in about three weeks I'll contact you for a little business arrangement. I own a very successful prostitution ring as I'm sure you're aware and I'm sure Sami can make my customers very, very happy. I'd be willing to give you 15% of all of Sami's profits if you keep away from him. Do we have a deal?"

It was a risky move, Hunter knew that. While Sami didn't make him a lot of money, the appeal of Sami was something that he wasn't sure he wanted to give up. Plus, having Sami gave him a link to Dean, one that he could bend and twist to serve his own needs whenever he wanted something out of his spawn. 15% was a lot of money that Hunter just couldn't pass up given the current state of his ring. Hunter let out a long sigh—he was a smart man, if he needed those boys he'd get those boys. So with a nod of his head he locked eyes with Randy and finally slapped the gun from his face, "Deal."

* * *

"Did you have to leave me there on my knees like a bitch?" Roman growled as they sped out of the parking lot with Sami and Dean cuddled up together in the backseat. The younger boy was curled up in Dean's lap little sniffles filling the air every now and then while Dean had his arms wrapped around Sami's waist, his fingers dancing along the boys back. Roman would have found it adorable if he didn't want to break the blue eyed boy's neck.

"Oh come on. Spending some time on your knees did you good." Randy smirked chuckling when Roman slapped his arm. Randy's eyes flickered up to the rearview mirror before gazing down at Roman and then back to the road. He turned on the stereo and messed with the controls until the sound was completely in the back so the boys wouldn't hear the conversation, "You're going to have to talk to him sometime, Roman."

Roman's lips settled into a tight line and his eyes locked onto the passing scenery outside. He wasn't going to have this conversation. It's not like there was any need for it. Dean lied. Dean lied a very, very big lie. They accepted him into their lives, Roman spilled secrets about his friends past, and Dean just lied. How was Roman supposed to know that any of it was true? How was he supposed to know that Dean didn't grow up in a nice home with loving parents and didn't one day wake up deciding he wanted his life to consist of spreading his legs while being used and abused?

Roman reached over and turned off the radio. If they were going to talk than Dean was going to hear every hateful word roman had to say, "I have a kitten at home that needs me. I can't focus on anything else right now. A kitten, might I add, who has not eaten or been out to use the bathroom for hours. A kitten that has been locked in his cage all day long and has suffered today all because we were getting our asses handed to us for some lying whore and his piss pants friend."

Roman felt a little bad bringing Sami into this after all the boy had went through tonight and he quickly realized that he was no better than Hunter using Sami to cut Dean down but he felt like he had a very valid point—Seth had suffered all day for someone who was practically a stranger to them now.

"I just want to get home to Seth. He's the only one I'm concerned about right now." Roman broke his gaze from the window when he heard a sniffle that most definitely did not belong to Sami

* * *

Roman felt the wall until his palm connected with the light switch. He made sure to keep it at the dimmest setting where it wouldn't startle his poor kitten. Soft whimpers filled the living room followed by a weak meow and Roman felt his shatter into a million pieces.

He slowly dropped to his knees once he reached the kennel and took in the sleeping form of the kitten man; His hair was disheveled, blonde and brown pieces tangled together, falling in a mess over his face. Roman's eyes raked down his body taking in the welts and scratches and the metal imprints from the bars of the cage. When his eyes raked over the bloody tips of Seth's fingers he couldn't stop the sick feeling in his stomach from rising to his throat. Seth had tried to get himself out of his cage literally to the point of blood, sweat, and tears.

Quickly undoing the latch, Roman swept the blonde and brown hairs away from Seth's face trying to rouse the sleeping kitten. "Kitty, wake up." The Samoan whispered. "Come on kitty, wake up. It's time to eat." Seth's head slowly rose and he looked up at Roman with clouded sleep filled eyes. He blinked a few times and looked around as if he was trying to remember where he was before letting out a long mewl. "I know kitten, I'm so sorry. Please, come out." Roman scratched under the man's chin trying to coax him into the room.

It took a few minutes but once Romans fingers worked to the back of his ears he was putty in the older man's hands. "That's a good kitty." Roman praised as Seth made his first attempt to pushing himself to his hands and knees. The pain shooting through his injured fingers and the reapplied pressure to his already indented knees had him falling back down into a pathetic heap of a kitten man and Roman had never felt like a bigger piece of shit in his life, "Seth?"

Seth's eyes went wide and he tried to tuck his fingers under his belly but Roman shook his head and gently took the boys wrist in his hands, "I already know about your fingers. You're not in trouble for trying to get out, okay? Under the circumstances I wouldn't expect anything less. You're not in trouble for anything that happened while I was gone, okay? I just need you to come out so I can get you taken care of. Please, kitty." Roman slowly reached into the cage and wrapped his arms around Seth's waist carefully pulling him out of the metal confinement.

"Oh Kitten, what have you done to yourself?" Roman whimpered out. Now that Seth was out in the light Roman could see the indentations of the metal bars on Seth's knees along with tiny purpling bruises and small cuts. The kitten's legs were sticky with stale urine; Roman didn't even want to think about what went through Seth's mind when he was forced to piss on himself all because Roman wasn't here to let him out to go to the bathroom. His naked body was covered in goose bumps from being exposed to the cold temperatures of the house and Roman couldn't tell if that was also the cause of Seth's shakes or if the shakes were due to not eating or the mental trauma that Seth endued from being locked in the kennel all day.

Another pathetic meow left Seth's lips and Roman couldn't help but to nuzzle his face in the kitten man's hair while letting his fingers ghost Seth's back, "It's alright kitty, I'm here now. I'm going to take care of you now." He gathered Seth up in his arms and braced himself against the couch as he rose to his feet. There was a soft knocking at the door and Randy poked his head in, "Ro? Is everything okay in here?"

Roman shook his head wordlessly and walked Seth over to the kitchen sink. He knew that today's events would cause the man to regress more into his kitten mindset as a way to protect himself so a bath was out of the question unless Roman wanted to be clawed within an inch of his life. "I'm going to need your help." Roman finally choked out, trying to keep the brokenness that he felt out of his voice. Randy didn't miss it though. The air was filled with a layer of distress that was even bringing him down. "Okay." The viper spoke softly with a quick nod of his head. "What do I do with Sami and Dean?"

At the mention of Dean's name Roman stiffened and he felt his body fill with rage, "let him sleep outside." Roman spat. "Take him back to hunter, I don't fucking care what you do with him!" Randy tried to move quickly to block Dean's ears from Roman's words but it was no use. The blonde had his head ducked before Randy even turned around. With a sigh and a ruffle of Dean's hair Randy turned back to his friend, "Roman…" Roman lifted his gaze to the viper and if looks could kill than Randy was sure he'd be dead ten times over. "Alright, okay, at least let him help Sami get cleaned up? Then I'll put them in the spare bedroom and you won't have to see or hear them for the rest of the night."

Randy took both Sami and Dean by the hand and led them to the guest bath. He sighed and sat Sami on the toilet while forcing Dean to sit at the edge of the tub. Randy crouched down in front of the blonde and tipped his head up to force them to make eye contact, "I'm not going to act like what you did was right. You lied and I'm sure you can tell that you're going to be well punished for it but I'm here if you need me, okay? I'm not leaving you to go through this alone, I'll make sure he handles this correctly. He's angry now and he's saying things that he doesn't mean but I promise you that if he didn't still care about you then he wouldn't be so upset."

Dean let Randy's words wash over him. While he wasn't entirely sure that he believed any of them, he nodded his head none the less. He wasn't going to dismiss Randy when he was the only one being nice to him.

Randy ruffled Dean's hair before he turned to Sami and kissed the boys forehead, "and you, I don't want you to be scared. Whatever happens to Dean tonight is not always what it's like here, you can ask Dean and I'm sure he'll tell you that we're a pretty good bunch. You didn't go from bad to worse, okay? I promise you that you're going to like it here and we're going to take very good care of you." When Sami nodded his head Randy got off the floor and fetched Sami and Dean Towels and clean clothes, "You two are going to be okay, I promise."

Dean and Sami couldn't help but to believe the man.

They'd be waiting to hear that all their lives.

* * *

_Dean was lying on a dingy, torn mattress in his room staring out into the darkness when he heard the footsteps outside his door. His body stiffened and he pulled the tattered blue throw blanket up over his face and shoulders to fake sleep as he heard the key turning in the lock._

_The sounds of sniffling and sobbing filled his ears and Dean knew that Hunter had just acquired a new slave. What that slave was doing in his room though Dean had no idea. While Hunter didn't often acknowledge the biological line between him and Dean, being the boss's son sometimes has its perks. While it wasn't much Dean did get his own room and didn't have to pile up in one room with the other slaves._

_"Get up Ambrose!" There was a growling voice that raised him from his sleep but Dean knew that it wasn't threatening. He knew the owner of this voice would never hurt him. He looked up to see his father's assistant, Chyna, staring down at him with a scrawny little black haired boy by her side. He wasn't that much younger than Dean and the thought made the blondes stomach clench._

_"This is Sami, he's going to be staying with you. Keep him quiet; Hunter is downstairs in the study."_

_Dean nodded once and slowly rose from the thin mattress offering his blanket out to the shivering boy. Chyna smiled softly, "Good boy, Ambrose." She leaned down to place a kiss to his dirty forehead before turning to the new kid, "I'll try and bring you up some dinner. You stay here and be good for Dean. He's going to take good care of you."_

_She turned on her heal and stepped outside of the room locking it behind her. Once the sound of the lock clicking filled the room Sami completely lost it. The black haired boy threw him himself against door and let out a blood curling scream and pounded his fist on door, "Let me go! Let me go!" Dean immediately sprang into action knowing that if Hunter heard him they'd both be punished._

_Dean grabbed Sami around his waist and dragged the boy, kicking and screaming, away from the door. He forced the boy down to the ground and pushed Sami face down into the mattress to muffle his screams while pinning his arms and legs so that the boy couldn't hit or kick the floor. "I know. I know. I know you're scared." Dean pushed Sami's hair away from his face and placed small kisses to the boy's temple, "I'm not going to hurt you but if you keep this up Hunter is going to come up here and beat us both!" _

_ Sami's screams only seemed to get louder and it was becoming more of a struggle to keep the boy pinned down. "Sami? That's your name isn't it?" The boy just ignored him so Dean continued, "Sami. It's going to be okay. Maybe not tonight or tomorrow or in a month or a year from now but some day it's going to be okay. And you're going to have me by your side until it is okay. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, Sami. I'm going to take care of you." Dean waited until the screaming, sobbing, and struggling had subsided to let Sami off the ground. The blonde carefully maneuver Sami so he was lying on the mattress and covered him up with the tattered blanket, "You're gonna be okay, Sami."_

* * *

_The cracking sound of the Kendo stick against Dean's wet, bare back had Sami shaking as he tried to force down the bile that was quickly rising up his throat. Dean was currently curled around Sami's body shielding him and taking the punishment that was meant for the boy underneath him. Dean didn't know what Sami did, he didn't have time between the boys blubbering and one of his father's men coming into the room to get details, he just threw himself over Sami and prepared for the worst._

_ The blonde screamed out in pain as the man laid crack after crack against him, a bucket of ice cold water being dumped over his skin once it became too dry. Sami sobbed underneath Dean and cranked his head as best as he could to place soothing kisses on the underside of Dean's jaw. _

_ It seemed like light years before the man above them let up on the punishment but he didn't leave until he attempted to try and get a few good kicks at Sami but Dean only maneuvered himself so he took those too. "You're pathetic, Dean. You can't keep the kid safe forever." At the man's words Dean just held Sami tighter and waited until he heard the sound of the lock clicking before making his way onto his knees to check Sami over, "Are you okay? Did he get you?" the smaller boy shook his head and Dean wrapped his arm around the boys waist as he weakly guided them to their bed. "You're gonna be okay Sami." He whispered before fading off to sleep.  
_

* * *

_"He was old." Sami whispered out as Dean shuffled through the first aid kit that Chyna had snuck in so he could doctor Sami up. Dean looked up and studied his little brother before placing a chaste kiss to his forehead and turned back to look through the kit. "He kept telling me I was the prettiest little boy he ever saw." Dean stiffened at Sami's words but forced himself to keep looking through the kit. "He made me dress in girls clothes and put my hair in pigtails and he touched me..." Dean's head snapped up and took Sami's chin forcefully in his hand, "Stop it. This talking about it bullshit doesn't fucking help. You just push it out your mind Sami. Alright?"_

_Dean shifted uncomfortably under Sami's blank stare. How dare Hunter start Sami off so young? How dare Hunter sell him off to pedophiles who should have acid thrown on their dicks so they could never harm his Sami ever again. He was going to have a word with his father about this no matter what it cost him._

_Sami blinked and bit his lip; Dean could see the worry written all over his face. "Are you mad at me?" Sami asked playing with the hem of his shirt, "Are you mad that I let him do that to me?" Dean let out a sigh and hugged his brother tightly. "Christ Sami, no. I just….I can't stand the thought of anyone hurting you. I couldn't stop this…I told you that you were going to be okay and you're not okay!"_

_Dean's hands were shaking around the boy. He felt like he couldn't breathe. Every single night since Sami had arrived Dean had promised to protect him, Dean had promised him that everything was going to be alright, Dean had promised him that he was going to be okay. Dean had failed Sami._

_Sami gently removed Dean's arms from around his waist as he slid his own arms around the blonde. He could feel Dean's tears on his shoulder. The younger boy guided Dean over to their bed and maneuvered them so they were lying together with Dean's back pressed against his chest. Sami grabbed the worn blanket and threw it over them while pulling Dean closer against him and stroking his hair. "I'm okay Dean and you're going to be too."_

* * *

Dean wrapped an arm around Sami's midsection as his other hand ran the washcloth in small, slow circles across his chest. "We're okay Sami. Didn't I tell you we're going to be okay?"

* * *

_There was the rush. The sweet, sweet rush that filled his body as he pressed the contents of the syringe in his arms. Oh god yes the rush! But all too quickly after the rush came the warmth spreading across his body and all the moisture in his mouth was gone and the itching spread across his body and the need to shove his fingers down his throat to get rid of the sick feeling in his stomach came along. _

_ He was sleepy. He just wanted to lay back on the couch and try to get back that feeling of his high but chocolate brown eyes looked up at him so innocently that Roman wasn't even sure he had injected anything into his arm. Fuck. His new friend had killed his $600 high.  
_

* * *

___"What do you have to go back too? You have nothing Seth! You **are** nothing Seth! You owe you're fucking life to me Seth!" Roman had just come home from a week long binge to find Seth packing his bags. How dare that ungrateful fucking bastard leave him? Didn't he know Roman would be nothing with him? Roman currently had the two toned man pinned against the wall, his head bowed down toward Seth, screaming insults in face. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't taking pleasure in the pathetic thing cowering underneath him. "You have no one but me Seth. And you're going to love every fucking minute of it!"_

* * *

___Roman was sure that the body that was currently bouncing up and down on his dick had a name. What that name was Roman didn't know. He did know that its name was not Seth Rollins because Seth Rollins wasn't in Roman's living room going to town on his cock and Roman wasn't snorting lines of coke off Seth Rollins's busty blonde friends ass. Seth Rollins was in roman's bed, **their bed,** pretending to be asleep even though Roman could see those beautiful brown eyes watching every thrust and watering with every grunt and moan. Roman had just cheated on his boyfriend for a high and Roman wasn't sure that it was even worth it._  


* * *

Roman didn't remember much of those days, the drugs had wiped most of his memory and he didn't know if that was a blessing or a curse. He looked down at his pretty little kitty; tummy full, cuts bangaed, purrs filling the air rather than the horrid whimpers that were ringing in his ears mere hours ago.

Seth had been the one to save him from those dark days. Seth was always the one to save him. and even though it was Roman's fault that his kitty was in this condition in the first place, it felt good to be able to save Seth for once.

* * *

_**A/n: I can't believe you guys thought I would kill off my Sami! Silly readers. *hugs you all* Sorry this took so long to get up. I wanted to update date each story the same day so everyone would have the same wait time. :)**_

_**As always thanks for your views, reviews, and support!**_

_**-lilly**_


End file.
